


Fun and Games Part One

by kitnkadoodle



Series: Fun and Games [1]
Category: Timber! Original story
Genre: Boyfriends, Fantasy, M/M, Monster/Human Relationship, Teratophilia, fae, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkadoodle/pseuds/kitnkadoodle
Summary: Hollis has secluded himself for centuries, and he grows more curious by the day about how Rowhan grew up.Rowhan decides to take him on a date to an arcade. Mythological creature meets modern entertainment and it goes about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Hollis/Rowhan Rowhan/Hollis
Series: Fun and Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fun and Games Part One

“I want to see what growing up as human was like for you!” Hollis announced suddenly and leaned against the small pop-up table that Rowhan was sitting at and rested his chin in his wooden hand. It was a warm spring day, and Rowhan had set up a portable table and chairs beneath the striped red and white awning of his RV. 

Rowhan looked up from the magazine, which featured tiny homes and portable gardens. His brow was still furrowed in concentration, a feature that Hollis quickly learned meant he was determined about something. 

Setting down the magazine, Rowhan lifted his blue and white coffee cup to his lips. It featured a smirking fox with the words “Who gives a Fox?” written in blue script font. If there was anything Hollis had quickly learned about his larger mate was that he appreciated animals and puns. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, taking a sip of his black-as-night coffee while eyeing Hollis out of the corner of his eye. He was grinning and Hollis was sure that meant that he didn’t mind the idea. He drummed his fingers on the metal table, trying to come up with his reason before he spoke. 

That was something Rowhan had come to appreciate about Hollis. He always took the time to think before he talked and he chose his words carefully. He must have a good reason for asking.

“In order to survive, I’ve isolated myself in the forest for years, and my knowledge of humanity is very limited.” He looked down at Rowhan’s magazine, “With the exception of the thin books you read. The drawings in them are very informative - at least about what your kind wears these days.”

Rowhan folded the corner of the magazine to mark his place and sat back in his chair, “What do you want to know? I’d be happy to tell you everything.”

Hollis hummed and stood while trailing his index finger along the side of the table as he walked around it until he towered over him. The same finger trailed up Rowhan’s arm, to his shoulder, and found itself caressing the light scruff on his chin. 

He was smirking and his eyes looked deeply into Rowhan’s as he kicked his legs apart. Rowhan swallowed and looked up into Hollis’ eyes, they were hungry. 

Lifting his right auburn-furred leg, Hollis slammed his hoof on the chair just between Rowhan’s legs, causing him to stiffen and bite his lip. That was super close to hitting some very important hings.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Hollis when he lifted his body up to sit on the edge of the metal table. Watching as he arched his back briefly before leaning forward into his space caused his mouth to water. 

“What are you— Woah!” Rowhan yelped when Hollis grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a forceful kiss. He moved his wooden fingers against Rowhan’s back and around his neck. Hollis smiled when he heard and felt his love moan against him. Turning the larger man into literal putty, was his favorite pastime. 

He felt hands move around his hips to pull him closer and he arched his back once again before leaning down. His green and pink hair fell over his shoulders. 

“You misunderstand,” Hollis breathed against Rowhan’s lips. “I said show me.” 

Rowhan swallowed and opened his eyes lazily, “Well when you put it that way, who can say no to that?”

Hollis grinned eagerly, trailed his fingers across his skin and pecked his cheek right before he hopped off the table. The metal table rocked slightly and Rowhan felt arms tighten around the back of his neck in a hug.

“I’ll get ready! See you in a bit, Love!” Hollis kissed him again and then almost seemed to skip inside the RV.

Rowhan was left stunned, and slightly frustrated with the tightness in his pants. “Wait, you want to go now?!”

He stood and winced. Hollis was such a tease today. 

Hollis popped out of the open window. “Of course, I told you I really want you to show me.”

“But that means I have to drive you into town.” Rowhan was confused. How would they ever hide the fact that Hollis wasn’t a human. “Aren’t you worried that people will see you?” His mind wandered to the movies and books he read as a kid where the new and interesting mythical creature or alien was kept in a cage and studied. He was desperately worried that would happen to the love of his life. 

“Let them see me, then,” Hollis called out, 

“But what if you get hurt?l” Rowhan had made his way to the doorway and looked inside. A green flash and several vines blocked the doorway causing him to stumble back and fall in a dusty heap. 

“I’m not ready yet, Love!” Hollis called out. “You can’t see me yet.”

“What the hell are you doing in there?l” Rowhan sat up and dusted his hands as he stared at the doorway exasperated. 

“Almost ready!” Hollis said. Rowhan thought he heard some muttering about the colors not looking right and how ridiculous the patterns looked. 

Rowhan didn’t bother standing, he reached down and plucked a dandelion off the ground and spun the weed in his fingers, examining it closely with his hand right hand cradling his chin. 

After a few moments he lifted his head at the sound of the RV’s door opening. What he saw caused him to jump to his feet and remove his beanie to wring between his hands. The dandelion plopped to the ground. 

Hollis’ now fiery orange hair was tied in a messy bun and loose strands framed his angular face and his white spots were now brown, like freckles. He was wearing an off the shoulder white sweater, with a burnt orange tank top with thick straps underneath. Light bleach-washed jeans were tight around his legs, which looked suspiciously human. He was wearing high-heel kitten ankle boots. 

“Oh baby,” Rowhan gulped and was frozen in place. “You look, so gorgeous.” 

Hollis blushed lightly and he looked down. “You like this look? I saw it in one of your thin books.”

Rowhan considered that he just have found his magazine about home decor and smiled as he walked towards. “You look elegant and beautiful.”

He walked over to him and wrapped his hands around his thin waist. “I miss your horns, though.”

“They are still here, let me show you.” Hollis took Rowhan’s larger hands in his and pulled them over his head. Dragging his fingers, Rowan could feel the smooth curved surface of one of the two horns. 

“It's called a glamour.” Hollis smiled. “All of me is still here, but I’m hiding it from human eyes. This way I can go into town and no one but you will know what I really am.”

Rowhan felt his heart skip just a bit. He was the only one who Hollis trusted, he was the only person who got to see the real him - that was his privilege. 

“You are so amazing.” He found himself saying before blushing. “I’m sorry I get so cheesy when I am around you, sometimes I forget how to talk.”

“You words are fine.” Hollis laughed and pulled him down and pressed his lips against his. “Your heart is kind, it’s why I love you so much.”

Rowhan turned absolutely red and stammered. Everytime Hollis said he loved him he lost all sense of coherent thought. 

Rowhan had been the first to say the three little words, at the time Hollis hadn’t been able to say them back. It had taken a long time, but Hollis had explained to him that he needed to relearn what those words meant. 

So the first time he heard him say it, Rowhan had nearly collapsed. 

Hollis grinned and crossed his arms, with an air of impatience. “Love, I’d like to go soon, can we?”

Rowhan blinked and smiled, “Oh right! Let me change too.” He suddenly felt his dingy red flannel shirt wouldn’t be good enough with such a gorgeous man on his arm.

He ran into the RV and returned in less than a minute wearing a grey sweater, a nicer pair of jeans and black boots. 

Rowhan escorted Hollis to his old white truck with a red stripe down the center and opened the door for him. Hollis snorted, Rowhan was trying so hard to be a respectful date. He found it absolutely adorable. 

After climbing into the seat, Hollis glared at the seat belt. He knew it was necessary to wear it, but the last time he had tried to use it, he wound up tangled in the thick fabric and Rowhan had to come to his rescue. 

“Why anyone chooses to be restrained like this is beyond me,” He pouted as he buckled himself in and smirked at his feat, he had conquered the seat belt at last. 

“Yah well, if we get in a crash, you’ll thank me because you’ll walk away and you won’t be discovered by the authorities and kept in a cage for the rest of your life.” Rowhan had said as his voice trailed off into a more worried monotone voice. 

“Row, you need to come back to reality.” Hollis tugged on his sweater. Rowhan shook his head blinked and then stared down at him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry...too many movies, heh.” He pursed his lips and cleared his throat with a blush and turned his key in the ignition. Hollis ears pricked when the engine roared to life, he coughed at the sudden onslaught of the heavy smell.

“I’m aware this thing produces a bunch of exhaust.” Rowhan said. “I’m trying to save up for a different vehicle, right now this is all I have though.”

Hollis had pulled the tank top over his mouth and nose and nodded. “It’s okay, I believe you are trying to be better, you’ve lived your life one way for so long, you have a lot of adapting to do.” His voice was muffled but at least he wasn’t angry. 

Rowhan had one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, but he reached for Hollis right hand. “I really am trying, Babe.” He said lifting his hand to his lips and kissing the back of his hand. “I know it’s important to you that we protect what we have.”

Hollis smiled. “So where are you taking me?”

A light chuckle and a tightening of his hand, “Well you may be a bit overdressed where we are going.”

“Overdressed?”

“I’m taking you to a place a kid like me would love. But I think it’s going to blow your mind, wait till you see it.” 

____

By the time they reached their destination, Hollis had already shouted about how tall the buildings were, how fast the other cars were going, and why the heck weren’t people paying attention when they crossed the street?

“That child just ran across the street and that other vehicle almost hit her, Rowhan! Don’t these children have parents?! Why are they just running amok?”

Rowhan stifled a laugh. “I hear you. Kids these days have their faces in their smartphones and tablets. They aren’t really paying attention to the world around them.”

“Smartphones are like that device that you look at often?” Hollis placed his hand on Rowhan’s pocket where he kept his device. 

Rowhan blushed. “Listen, it’s hard to live in this world if you don’t have one of these nearby. It’s how we stay connected.”

“Kind of like how trees stay connected with their root systems?” Hollis looked out the window and watched as two mothers carried their children out of a store. One was asleep in one of the mother’s arms and the other child was holding each of their hands. 

“Trees are connected?” Rowhan asked and looked in his direction when the light turned red. “What do you mean?”

“Trees communicate, they feel and even help each other survive.” Hollis smiled, “They even help nourish each other if necessary.”

The two mothers entered another store and Hollis turned and looked at Rowhan. “The world around us is incredible, Love. I wish you humans could see more of what we see.”

The light changed green and the truck began to move again. “Well I’m eager to learn, do you think you can show me?”

Hollis leaned against the window ledge and rested his elbow against it. “Well, you are showing me your world so it’s only fair.” He rested his cheek against his hand and watched Rowhan as he paid careful attention to his driving. “Maybe you can even teach me to do what you are doing?”

“DRIVE? You want to learn to drive a truck?” Rowhan had to break harder than he intended to avoid smashing into the bus in front of him and Hollis slipped forward. 

His glamour flickered out of shock from nearly crashing into the dashboard. “Ahah, maybe not yet.”

Rowhan winced, “Sorry I didn’t mean to do that. I just didn’t know this was something that interested you.”

“I want to understand your world too.” Hollis steadied his breath. 

“Well get ready, baby because we are here!” Rowhan pointed ahead. 

Hollis leaned forward, his eyes following the direction he was pointing. 

“You asked to see what I did when I was a kid? I spent a lot of my days in places like this.” Rowhan unbuckled and jumped out of the truck, Hollis watched as Rowhan rounded the front of the truck to his door. 

“Welcome the ultimate child’s paradise…. An arcade!”

Rowhan flung both his hands in the air and shook them excitedly. Hollis laughed as he stepped out of the truck, his heels clacked on the concrete. Rowhan was grinning ear to ear as he reached out his right hand to help Hollis out. 

“You look so happy.” Hollis said as he placed his hand in his. 

“Of course I’m excited to share this with you, baby.” He kissed his cheek. And wrapped his arm around his. “Just be prepared. It’s going to be loud and noisy, and there will be lots of flashing lights.”

“I think I can manage. I’ve been through worse, remember?”

“Just wanted you to be prepared, but don’t worry. Stay with me and you’ll be okay.”

Pulling the door open, Hollis’s eyes were assaulted by exactly the scene that Rowhan described. HIgh pitched musical sounds filled his ears, neon lights flashed in different areas of the room, several children pushed their way past them and nearly knocked him over. 

Rowhan quickly caught him before he could fall, and lifted him close. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

“It’s all very overwhelming, as you warned.” Hollis winced and placed his hands on the side of his head to help drown out the noise. His hearing was especially sensitive, and after living in the woods for hundreds of years this was almost torture. He forced his eyes shut and leaned into Rowhan more. “Please, help, it hurts.”

“Come on! I have an idea.” He said as he dragged him to a room nearby.

Closing the door behind him, Hollis found that it was suddenly much more quiet. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The room was bright orange, with two couches lining the walls, which looked to Hollis like giant, flat couch cushions. A larger television was mounted on the wall with a couple of remotes and notebook laid on a coffee table in the middle of the room.

“We can start in here.” Rowhan said as he led Hollis to a couch and motioned him to sit down. 

“What room is this?” Hollis asked as he took a seat beside him. “It’s so quiet.”

“Not for long,” Rowhan said with a wink as he reached for the notebook in front of him. 

“What do you mean?” Hollis asked watching him as he flipped through the pages. 

“Oh baby, you are going to love this.” He grinned mischievously. “Welcome to the karaoke room.”

(End of Part One.)

**Author's Note:**

> This could be multiple parts as I keep thinking up new ideas for them haha! Please follow Rowhan and Hollis’ love story on my twitter page: www.twitter.com/TimberComic


End file.
